Do You Want To Fuck Me?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phil steps out to run to the store, and Dan needs to borrow his phone charger. Against his better judgement Dan enters Phil's room, but finds something completely unexpected open on his friends laptop. Also posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Phil?" Dan called as he walked down the hallway, gaze locked on his phone as he navigated purely by memory, stopping only seconds before his face would have hit his friends door. "Phil?" he called again, lifting his free hand to gently rap his knuckles against the surface.

Phil didn't answer, and the brunette raised an eyebrow, grasping the doorhandle and twisting it, calling a warning to his friend before entering.

"I'm coming in! Please don't be naked!"

He stepped through the opening, and to his surprise the bedroom was empty. Phil's laptop was open on his bed, a few papers were scattered across the mattress, and his comforter lay in a crumpled heap beside the bed. A pillow was hanging half off the bed, and the other was across the room by the raven's desk. Music was softly playing from Phil's laptop, and Dan fondly rolled his eyes; it wouldn't be the first time Phil had forgotten to turn off his music and close his laptop before leaving.

"Phil?" he called once more, but the apartment still remained silent except for the soft music playing from Phil's computer.

He hummed softly to himself and approached his friends desk, hoping he wouldn't mind if Dan took his phone charger; he'd broken his own once again. It didn't take long for him to find it under some loose papers, and he turned to leave the room with it, hesitating in the doorway.

"I should turn the music off, shouldn't I?" he muttered to himself, "Of course I should." he answered his own question as he turned around and approached the bed, crawling onto it and dropping into a seated position, grabbing the computer and gently tugging it closer.

He slid his finger across the touchpad and when the screen lit up he slipped the cursor to the top right and closed iTunes, nodding to himself. He lifted his hand to close the laptop, but hesitated when something caught his attention; his name was in the word document that was open on the laptop.

"I shouldn't look.." he muttered, even as he pushed the laptop's screen back so it was open once more, and allowed his gaze to fall upon the text document. What he saw was something he never thought he would see on his best friend's computer.

 _Dan's hips rolled into Phil's and he groaned softly, the raven whimpering beneath him, biting harshly into his lip, and Phil gasped when Dan's grip on his wrists tightened, pressing them harder into the bed, hips rolling harshly together once more- the pinned raven bucked up into the touch and gently moaned Dan's name-_

Dan forced himself to stop reading when he heard the apartment door open, and Phil step through, humming softly to himself. Without a second thought he slammed the laptop shut, grabbed the iPhone cord he had initially come in to retrieve, and bolted from the room, only to bump straight into Phil.

"Dan? What were you-"

"I had to borrow your phone cord! I hope you don't mind, I broke my cord again and my phone is almost dead."

"Oh, alright." Phil nodded and offered a grin to reassure the brunette that he didn't mind. The grin fell a moment later and he arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine!" he squeaked out before turning and rushing away, down the hall and into his bedroom as fast as he could.

Phil watched silently, confused at his friends odd behaviour, but when the door slammed shut he shrugged it off and continued down the hall to his own room, freezing almost as soon as he opened his door. Oh. Oh no.

Dan had touched his laptop. Dan had seen. That's why he was red in the face, and that's why he looked so rushed to get away.

"Oh god."

Hours later Dan was still pacing around his room, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Phil was reading fanfiction about them, and wondering what on earth it meant. He had some suspicions, but none that he was comfortable just throwing into the open; what if he was wrong and things were ruined between them? Then again there was a high possibility that things already were, since he knew there was almost a 100% chance that Phil knew he had looked at what was on the computer.

"What do I do?" he muttered for what felt like the millionth time, mind racing, head beginning to throb. "Does Phil want me too? Or was that just a 'ha ha lets laugh about this' thing?" he threw his hands up in the air and groaned pitifully as he fell back onto his bed, gaze falling upon the ceiling. "Was he making a video? Maybe reading it to the fans and laughing about it?" his arm fell across his face, covering his eyes and he sighed heavily. "But we normally do that together.. Oh god, what do I do?"

Silence fell upon the room, and he could distantly hear the sound of Phil pacing around his own bedroom. Maybe Phil was just as scared over this scenario as he was- maybe moreso? Dan had invaded his privacy -however unintentionally it had originally been- and he had some vague idea of Phil's feelings, but the raven had no idea what Dan was thinking. And while Dan barely had any idea what the bloody hell was going on, he still felt like he knew more than Phil.

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to him." he told himself, pushing himself off the bed and slowly opening his door, hoping to be completely silent as he slipped down the hall.

When he reached the door he lifted his hand and gently rapped his knuckles against the surface. Everything went deadly quiet, and Dan almost regretted his decision, still trying to decide what he was even going to say when Phil opened the door. His mind went blank when Phil pulled the door open, looking immensely relieved to see his best friend.

"Dan!" the joy in his voice was only slightly forced, and Dan could easily hear the relief in the tone. "What's up?"

I accidentally read what was open on your computer, and I'm not judging you, but I think we should talk about it.

"Do you want to fuck me?" is what he senselessly blurted instead, and he felt his face turn red, Phil's face igniting with colour to match the brunettes.

"No." Was the immediate reply, but before Dan could say a word Phil corrected himself. "Yes." his face darkened. "Wait. Maybe? No. I-" he broke off and silence fell between them, both staring wide eyed at each other, and Phil coughed softly. "What exactly is happening here?"

"Uh- I don't know." he admitted, turning his head away and lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I just think we should talk?"

"Okay." he agreed, stepping back to allow Dan entrance into his room.

Phil swung the door shut behind them and they both took a seat on the raven's bed, an arms length between them, both looking away from one another.

"... Why were you reading that?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence, and Phil audibly swallowed.

"I wasn't." he coughed, "Reading it, that is. I'm the one that wrote that one. I was checking for reviews."

Dan's eyes flew wide in shock and he whirled to face Phil without a second thought.

"Wait really?" Phil only nodded, and Dan couldn't help but smirk. "So you want me to fuck you then?" he teased, attempting to lighten the mood between them.

His attempt ultimately failed when Phil softly murmured, "Yes. Kind of. You didn't read the whole thing-" he broke off and coughed nervously, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "I was the one on top."

"Oh."

"Oh?" he asked incredulously. "Oh?" he snorted "bloody hell Dan, I just tell you I want to sleep with you and all you have to say is o-" he broke off when Dan's leg met his, and he glanced down to see that the brunette had closed the distance between their bodies on the bed.

He slowly looked up and met Dan's gaze, the brunette's cheeks a deep pink, and said brunette offered a nervous smile, his hand gently covering Phil's hand where it rested on the ravens leg. Phil swallowed thickly and leaned forward, and Dan bit down on his lip as he leaned forward as well, both freezing just before their lips met.

"Can I..?" Dan whispered, lips barely brushing Phil's as he spoke, and Phil almost grinned.

"Yes."

Their lips met gently at first, and neither knew which moved first but suddenly their hands were in each other's hair and Dan was straddling Phil's lap, lips practically glued together. They only separated to gasp for air, chests heaving, faces flushed, and Phil breathlessly laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was better than I imagined it would be."

Dan snickered softly.

"Yeah?" he pressed closer and nodded. "I agree."

Phil was quiet for a moment, staring curiously into Dan's eyes, and after a moment he leaned forward and captured his lips again. Dan pressed back instantly, his left hand gripping Phil's shoulder while his left tangled into the ravens silky hair, and Phil's hands squeezed Dan's hips.

When their lips broke apart once more, Phil spoke softly.

"Do we really want to do this right now?" he murmured, even as his lips pressed lightly to Dan's throat and sucked gently.

Dan tilted his head back, a sharp gasp esaping him, and he leaned into the touch.

"Dunno. Do we?" he breathed raggedly.

Phil pulled back and tilted his head to the side as he locked gazes with the younger boy once more, eventually grinning and shaking his head.

"No, not just yet." he decided, leaning forward to pump their noses together. "I wouldn't mind some anime and hot chocolate though?" he hinted softly, and Dan grinned and nodded, removing himself from Phil's lap to head to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The adjustment from friends to boyfriends was a surprisingly easy one in Dan's opinion; nothing had changed in the fundamental roots of their relationship. They just got to add new things to the mix- new things that Dan was embarrassed to admit made his heart flutter in his chest and his stomach do flips.

One of Dan's favourite things about being Phil's boyfriend wasn't all that different from when they had just been friends. Prior to confessing their mutual attraction, they would stay up many nights on the couch watching british cooking shows, or animes, until both fell asleep. Then, in the middle of the night, Phil would wake up, turn the television off, wake Dan, and wander off to go to sleep in his own bedroom. Now, however, Dan got to nestle himself into Phil's side and fall asleep in the raven's arms. Sometimes Phil would wake and they would tiredly wander into one of the bedrooms and go back to sleep together, and other times they would simply remain in each other's embrace on the couch until the sun shining through the cracks in the blinds woke them up.

"Dan?" Phil called as he heard the apartment door open, turning his head in the direction of the sound. "Back already?"

"The store was all sold out of the kind you wanted, so I got Frosted Shreddies instead," Dan called back as he climbed the stairs. When he entered the room he leaned down and pressed his lips to Phil's gently. "I hope that's alright."

"It's perfect." Phil grinned, and Dan chuckled softly.

They ate in silence, their sides pressed together as they intently watched Masterchef, playfully nudging one another when the opponents favourite competitor would pull ahead in the bake-off. When their cereal was finished Phil's hand found Dan's and linked their hands together, and Dan instantly turned his head away, cheeks flushing a gentle red as he reached with his free hand to grab his coffee.

Once the show was over Dan stood, stretching his arms over his head and sighing as his back popped. His arms fell back down to hang at his sides and he took a few steps away before pausing and glancing back.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." he informed the other man, and Phil nodded and smiled warmly. Dan chewed his lip for a moment, cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red as he asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Phil's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, clearly surprised that Dan had asked such a thing.

"Would you like me to?" he asked, before shaking his head and smacking his palm gently to his forehead. "You wouldn't have asked if you didn't want me to." he stood, and Dan snickered softly. "If you're comfortable with it." was how he finally decided to end his sentence.

Dan closed the distance between them, hands lifting to cup Phil's cheeks as he brought their lips together. Phil instantly pressed back, hands landing on Dan's waist, and the brunette smiled into the kiss.

"Yes, I'm comfortable with it Philip." he teased softly, stepping away and turning to head to the bathroom. "Grab the towels, and I'll start up the water."

"As you wish, Daniel." he teased back, and Dan turned to stick his tongue out at the raven before disappearing down the hallway.

When Phil entered the bathroom Dan was seated on the counter with his shirt off, absentmindedly tapping at his phone screen as the water ran in the shower. Phil glanced between his boyfriend and the shower, and a tiny voice in the back of his mind helpfully informed him that Dan was, in fact, nervous. He showed it with his tense posture, the fidgeting, and the chewing on his lip.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, swinging the bathroom door shut behind him and tossing the towels onto the empty portion of counter. Dan looked up and his cheeks flushed as he set his phone aside, nodding his head in response to Phil's question.

"I just-," he broke off, coughing slightly and averting his gaze as Phil came to stand between his legs, hands on Dan's knees. "I'm just nervous, is all. It's alright, though."

"Are you sure, Dan? We don't have to-" Dan's hand gently covered his mouth and he obediently stopped talking, only raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"I'll be fine, Phil. Trust me."

"Alright." Phil nodded, leaning forward and pressing their lips together once more.

Both were quick to undress, Dan's nervous energy prompting him to move faster than usual, resulting in him stepping into the shower first, sighing softly as the hot water rained down upon him, removing some of the tension from his shoulders. Phil stepped in a moment later, and Dan turned, their gazes locking for a brief moment before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Phil.

The raven was surprised, but Dan only smiled against his throat and gently tugged, guiding him to step under the showerhead with him, sighing softly as Phil's arms returned the embrace.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Phil murmured, gently nuzzling the side of Dan's head, and the brunette chuckled softly.

"I know," he pressed a gentle kiss to Phil's shoulder. "I know."

Weeks passed fairly quickly for the duo, tours and radio shows and their own youtube channels keeping them busy, but they still found time together to watch their shows and film videos for their gaming channel. They had almost completely migrated into Phil's room, which both were now calling "their room", and Dan's clothes had infiltrated Phil's drawers and closet- but he couldn't be happier with the situation.

They had been together for about four months when it finally popped out.

Dan and Phil weren't super clingy, nor were they super mushy; Dan could barely form a sentence to compliment Phil because of his nerves, and Phil assumed that Dan didn't like the doting attention. They were at a comfortable place in their relationship, both happy with how it was going, and neither had even noticed it had never been said.

It had been in the middle of a baking video. Dan had wanted to make cupcakes, and thought it was a good a time as any to film a baking video, and Phil was quick to agree; the viewers loved them, and baking with Dan is one of his favourite things.

Dan had been mixing together some ingredients when it happened. Phil was watching Dan mix, a fond smile on his face, and Dan glanced up through his eyelashes, cheeks flushing a light red at the older man's attention, gaze quickly shooting back to the bowl, and Phil had felt an overwhelming burst of affection for the younger man.

"I love you."

Dan had stiffened and dropped the bowl, earning an alarmed squawk from Phil as he lept back, egg, milk and oil spilling across the floor, Dan staring wide eyed in shock at the place in his arms the bowl had just occupied.

"Dan?" he asked nervously, worried he had same something wrong, and that worry only increased when Dan turned to face him and he could see tears welling in the brunettes eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked breathlessly, and Phil swallowed thickly.

"I love you." he repeated, and before he knew what was happening Dan was in his arms and their lips were pressed together.

And in that moment he realized that he had never told Dan that before.

His hands lifted to cup the brunette's cheeks, pressing back into the kiss, and Dan's fingers clutched at Phil's shirt, keeping him held close.

"I love you." he repeated when Dan broke away, and their lips were back together. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss.

When Dan broke away once more his shaking hands lifted to cup Phil's cheeks and he laughed softly, embarrassed at his emotional reaction to the situation, blush darkening as Phil's thumbs gently wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I love you, Philip Lester." he whispered, gently bumping their noses together.

Phil grinned widely and pulled the younger man closer, lips meeting once more.

"I love you." they whispered between kisses, lost in each other's embrace.

When Phil edited the video for his channel, he had to crop out over 45 minutes of softly whispered I love you's and gentle kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

They're together for six months before they sleep together.

They had been forced by circumstance to spend most of the day alone; Phil had an appointment and by the time Dan had woken up, Phil was gone.

Being alone in the apartment wasn't nearly as fun as one might think, and at first Dan found it hard to pass the time until Phil was expected back. Until he had an idea.

Neither of them was overly affectionate with their words or behaviours, and Dan knew that Phil was only doing it because he thought Dan didn't like affection. Which was half right. He didn't like affection unless it was from Phil. And Dan didn't show any affection because he was an overthinker, and would chicken out or wouldn't be able to form words to communicate what he wanted to say. As a result, he just wouldn't say or do anything.

But today was going to be different.

When Phil got home he could instantly tell Dan had been cooking, and felt a rush of appreciation for the younger boy. He had originally intended to head straight to the kitchen, but headed for the lounge when he heard soft music playing behind the door.

"Dan?" He called as he slowly pushed it open, and he heard a squawk and a thud, and then Dan was in front of the door and pulling it open, an embarrassed grin on his face.

Before Phil could comment, Dan's hands were over his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Aladdin." he responded instantly, and Dan giggled softly, guiding Phil slowly into the room, stopping once they were at Phil's chair.

"Okay, I'm going to remove my hands but I want you to keep your eyes closed."

When Phil agreed Dan dropped his hands, and Phil heard the lights get switched off. A moment later, he heard a lighter being ignited, followed by the familiar sound of Dan nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips, and Dan felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"Yes."

Phil opened his eyes and they lit up instantly, landing first upon his obviously flushed boyfriend. Dan was dressed in black skinny jeans, which was completely normal, but instead of one of his usual shirts he had a deep red button-up on, the top few buttons undone enough to expose part of his chest. Phil felt his heart skip a beat.

His gaze next fell to the table, where Dan had lit a few of Phil's candles as makeshift lighting. A bottle of what Phil assumed was wine was on the table, which he was surprised about; they both hated wine. He brushed that aside though, gaze flicking back to Dan, who was nervously chewing his lip. He watched for a moment before his gaze flicked to the table once more, finally landing on the small black dish with a lid over it placed at the center of the table.

"Dan-" he began, breaking off when the younger started rambling.

"I'm sorry, this is probably so stupid, I just wanted to do something special for you for our halfiversa-" he cut himself off when Phil's hand gently grabbed his and squeezed it.

"I love it." he grinned warmly, tugging the hand gently. "Sit with me, bear. And relax."

Dan swallowed thickly but nodded, taking his seat and trying to still the shaking of his hands.

"Would you like a drink? It's not wine, I promise."

"Thank god." Phil chuckled, picking up the wine glass in front of his plate and holding it out to the brunette. Dan quickly filled the glass halfway and let Phil take it back, shuffling nervously as he sniffed the liquid. "Pina Colada!" he beamed, and Dan nodded.

"I know it's not exactly conventional, but I've heard it tastes good even as a side to what I made for dinner and we both like it and-" he broke off once more, turning red under Phil's loving gaze. "Um. Right, dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"Always am." he winked, "What did you make?"

"Moo Goo Gai Pan." he replied, this time smiling shyly at the older man. "I remembered you saying once that I should make it so we could try it."

Phil's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, handing Dan his plate so the brunette could dish it out.

When they finished eating Dan stood and began collecting the dishes, which Phil immediately protested.

"Dan let me-" he broke off when Dan's lips gently met his forehead.

"It's fine, baby. I got this."

He froze, seemingly realizing what he had said, and Phil's cheeks flushed as Dan smiled sheepishly and turned, disappearing into the hallway with their dishes. He returned a few minutes later, hands behind his back as her nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I have something else to show you, but I need you to wait here for a minute, okay?" he asked, and Phil nodded his head instantly. "I'll come get you when I'm ready."

He was back within ten minutes, and by then Phil had already blown out all the candles in the lounge. Dan once again covered Phil's eyes with his hands, pressing himself flush against his back as he guided the raven down the hall, and into their bedroom. Once they were inside he clicked the door shut and uncovered Phil's eyes. Like in the lounge, the lights were off and replaced with candles, and Phil turned to see that Dan was completely naked.

"Dan?" he squeaked out, eyes wide in surprise, and Dan offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm ready to take the next step with you," his hands gently took Phil's and squeezed. "If you're ready too, that is."

Phil swallowed thickly.

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

Their lips were together in a second, Phil's hands resting on Dan's hips and pulling him closer as Dan's hands clutched at the other man, his left hand tangling into his hair while his right grasped his shoulder. They shifted toward the bed, lips parting for a brief moment as Phil allowed Dan to drop back onto the mattress, climbing atop him almost instantly and sealing their lips together once more.

Their hips rolled together and Phil groaned in the back of his throat, Dan's breath hitching as Phil shifted to guide his head toward the pillows at the head of the bed. Once Dan's head hit the pillows their lips parted, and Phil shifted down slightly, lips hovering over the skin of Dan's neck. The brunette tilted his head to expose more of his throat, and Phil grinned.

"Are you going to allow me to touch your neck?" he murmured, and Dan's cheeks flushed deeper.

"Haven't I always?" he replied, and Phil nodded slightly. It was true. Nobody else was allowed to touch Dan's neck, but Phil touched it all the time and Dan didn't mind at all.

The raven leaned forward and pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Dan's throat, and Dan whined softly, earning a soft chuckle from the older man. His lips moved up, kissing his way gently up his neck until he could nip just below his ear, earning a startled gasp from the man beneath him. Phil grinned against his skin, and when he began kissing back down Dan's neck he paused every other kiss to gently nip and suck the skin, leaving a path of hickies down his neck all the way to his collarbone.

"Phil.." he whined breathlessly, shifting his hips, and Phil rolled their hips together, earning a pleased groan from the brunette pinned to the bed. "You're wearing entirely too much clothing."

Phil nodded in agreement and sat up, allowing Dan's shaky hands to grasp the hem of his shirt and tug it over his head, tossing it away to join his own clothes on the floor. His hands immediately moved to Phil's pants, fingers impatiently tugging at the button and zipper, and Phil chuckled softly, climbing off of Dan once he was finished to discard his jeans and boxers.

He rejoined Dan on the bed, their faces both a deep red as their lips connected once again and Dan rolled their hips together.

"Do you have lube?" Phil asked breathlessly, and Dan nodded, his hand reaching to flail under the pillow until he finally grasped the bottle and slid it toward Phil.

"You uh- You don't need to prepare me." he admitted sheepishly. "I already did that part."

Phil's eyes went wide in surpise and he nodded slightly.

"Alright." he paused, "But next time I get to do that part."

Dan choked on his breath for a moment but nodded nonetheless, and Phil offered what he hoped was a reasuring smile as he popped open the lube and squeezed some over himself. He set the bottle aside when he was done and braced himself over Dan once more, locking gazes with him as he pushed in, Dan's breath hitching in his chest once more.

"Ah- fuck-" he whined softly, and his cheeks flushed darker when he felt Phil's hands grab his own and link their fingers together as their pressed into the mattress.

Once Phil was fully inside Dan, his hips meeting the brunettes thighs, Dan groaned softly in the back of his throat. Phil shivered, biting down on his lip as he waited for Dan to say it was okay to move. Sooner than he expected the brunette nodded his head.

"Move." he whispered pleadingly, and Phil instantly pulled back slightly before thrusting forward. Dan gasped weakly, encouraging Phil to quickly build up a rhythm, slamming his hips in and earning a startled cry from Dan. "oh- oh fuck- Phil!" he cried out, back arching off the bed. "R-Right there!"

Phil nodded and repeated the action, and Dan practically screamed, tightening his grip on Phil's hands as the older man quickened his pace, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust, leaving Dan a shivering and shaking mess beneath him.

"Ph-Phil-" he gasped out, and Phil connected their lips once more in a quick and sloppy kiss, broken when Dan cried out his name again.

"Oh god-" Phil breathed raggedly, and Dan moaned, all but chanting Phil's name.

"Close- close- close-" he choked out, and Phil released one of his hands to reach between them and grab Dan's cock, stroking it quickly in time with their movements. Dan cried out raggedly as he was thrown off the edge, spilling into Phil's hand and on their chests with a cry of the raven's name, Phil spilling himself inside the brunette almost immediately after.

He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Dan, both laying silently as they tried to catch their breath.

"Fucking.." Dan trailed off for a moment, chest heaving, before he finally let out a breathless laugh. "Fuck." he concluded, and Phil snickered.

"You're lucky I love you." Phil murmured, and Dan turned his head so their gazes could meet.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. If I didn't I might have to hit you with a pillow every time you swear." he teased softly, and Dan snickered.

"You could just kiss me every time I swear." he suggested, pausing for only a moment before continuing. "Okay no, that wouldn't work, then I would just want to swear more."

Phil chuckled softly and leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently.

"I love you." he whispered softly, and Dan smiled brilliantly.

"I love you too."

"Want to go watch shower, and then watch TV? I can make the drinks and grab some snacks from the kitchen, and you can start it up?"

"As long as you cuddle me." Dan replied instantly, and Phil snorted.

"Well duh." Their lips met once more before Phil stood and left the room, and a moment later Dan heard the shower turn on. "Well?" the other called, and Dan laughed softly to himself.

"Coming!" he called back, slowly sitting up and wincing slightly at the slight stab of pain in his lower half. "You crippled me! So thanks for that!" he called teasingly, and a moment later Phil was back in the room and Dan was shrieking as he was lifted off the ground in a bridal style hold. "Phil what-"

Phil cut him off by pressing their lips together, and Dan pressed back instantly.

"Helping you out." he replied, flashing a grin, and Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, my hero!" he called playfully as he mocked a swoon, and Phil snickered.

"Pleased to be of service, m'lady."

"Oh my god you did not just m'lady me!" Dan practically squawked. "Where's your bloody fedora you white boy!" Even as he spoke he was grinning and trying not to laugh, his face pressed into the crook of Phil's neck as they entered the bathroom.

Once Dan was standing once more he wrapped his arms around Phil and pressed their lips together gently.

"Happy Halfiversary" he murmured, and Phil grinned.

"Happy Halfiversary"


End file.
